Caught in the Act
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Harry Draco big trouble, Harry and Draco are a couple and when your young and in love problems happen especially when your snogging everywhere. ppl please review I got over a hundred hits and only a couple reviews come on ppl
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Busted by Snape**

"Potter wake up this instant!" Snape roared from the front of the classroom, swooping in on the sleeping teen the potion master stood before him. "Fifty points from Gryffindor" he roared as the raven haired teen lifted his head up from the nestled position he had in the crook of his elbow.

Looking at his professor he looked down as Snape glared at him for daring to sleep in his class.

"Sorry Professor, I was up late last night working on my history of magic paper" he mumbled "besides Malfoy is asleep as well why don't you take some points from him" he added keeping his gaze down.

Snape was livid that one of his students would speak to him in such a way. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Draco Malfoy was in fact asleep at his seat his head resting on his arms. "Detention Potter for speaking to me that way" the bat looking teacher swept back to the front of the room.

Harry propped his head up with his hand, glancing over at the sleeping blonde he smirked a bit as Dean was aiming a small firework at the caldron in front of Draco's desk. Just as he was about to toss it Snape swooped in and started to pass out more detentions to the rest of the Gryffindors in the room.

By the end of the class the entire Gryffindor half of the classroom had been scheduled for detention for the rest of the week. As everyone filed out of the room for lunch Harry yawned and got up and walked toward the door. Bumping into the blonde Slytherin and knocking the books out of his hands.

"Watch where you're going Potter…or I'm going to" Draco stopped speaking and looked around the room as he noticed that everyone had left the room even the hook nosed Snape.

Harry leaned against the wall and sighed "I swear that man has it out for me, he's not going to be happy until my house is out of points and I'm hated by all" Harry said with a smirk his hair still messy from sleeping at his seat.

Draco laughed a bit "Well if you hadn't gotten so horny in the library then we wouldn't have shagged the whole night away and we both would have gotten some proper sleep." Draco said loosening his tie a bit and began to rub his neck a bit "I also woke up with a crick in my neck thanks to you" the blonde remarked.

"Oh poor little Draco, you always have to complain about something the next day." Harry said moving over and kissing the corner of Draco's mouth before ducking the right hook the blonde threw at him. "I know you said only at night but come on you know you want the thrill of almost being caught especially in Snape's classroom. Not to mention the thrill of just being with me the great Harry Potter" Harry said as he closed the heavy wood door and slid the lock into place.

The blonde pondered for a moment before taking a seat on an empty stool and smirked. "Snape likes to take his time at lunch and then go to the library for an hour so we have some time" he said pulling Harry closer so he was standing flush up against him.

Harry smirked "Can you imagine how angry that overgrown bat would be that I am the one shagging his favorite student" Harry said softly as he started to suck on Draco's neck making the blonde mewl loudly. Harry only smirked at the sounds the blonde made. Harry knew that they had to be careful, but soon the rational thoughts that were swimming in his head went out the window when the blonde teen started to grope his ass.

It always ended up where Draco was in control. The night before it was Draco again who had started getting Harry hot and bothered while they worked on their joint assignment that Professor Binns had given them on a Troll rebellion. The blonde found it amusing to tease the raven haired teen by teasing him with seductive mannerisms and actions. That had been last night now it was Harry's turn to get the upper hand on the blonde and make him be the one to beg for what he wanted.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when the caldron behind him began to hiss, pulling his fellow classmate closer he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and sighed softly at the feeling of having the other teen against him.

At that point they both forgot where they were at that moment and soon the clothes began to pile up next to the stool. Harry enjoyed this part when he got to be in control.

Lifting Draco's light body up Harry sat the blonde on the table so that he was up a bit higher and in a better position for enjoyment purposes. Placing a feather soft kiss on the hickey he put on Draco's thigh the night before Harry smirked at the mark and started to create another one on the other thigh.

"Hurry up Potter we don't have all the time in the world" Draco hissed as Harry was taking his sweet time teasing the blonde.

Looking up at the blonde Harry smirked "Mmm so pushy, that's what I like about you. Now you seem ready" he remarked getting into his position.

Draco squealed like a girl at the pleasure that washed over him, the thought of how much time they had left flew out of his mind as he concentrated on the pleasure he was getting. Even though the term had just started three weeks ago Draco couldn't get enough since they were making up for a lost summer.

Harry moved slow and started to suck on Draco's shoulder in a place he knew would be covered by clothing and not seen by others.

-----------

Severus Snape had already had a tiring day, he was at the end of his rope and he still had more classes to teach before the day was over. Going down the long dark hall to his private chambers and sighed softly rubbing the bridge of his nose. Severus wanted to do nothing more than take a hot shower and have a glass of fire whiskey and reading a book, but he had no time to indulge in such luxuries at that time.

When he arrived at the stone snake that stood before his door he mumbled the password and went inside to retrieve the scrolls for his next class, he had been up reading the essays; they grew steadily worse as he went on reading. Instead of failing the lot of idiot first years he spared the few young Slytherins and failed the rest like he always did.

As he picked up the parchments Severus walked out of his private chambers and went down the dank hall to his classroom where the first years were standing each group from each house huddled together whispering. After clearing his throat and silencing the group he could hear muffled sounds coming from behind the wood door that led into his classroom.

Reaching for the door handle Severus turned the handle and found that the door was locked. Pulling his wand out in frustration he cast Alohomora and opened the door and saw Draco and Harry in a very risqué position. Shutting the door before the other students saw he looked at them with fire in his eyes.

"Class is dismissed for the day, but I want a ten centimeters on the properties of wolfsbane by class tomorrow." He said as he watched the small children scurry like mice to get away from their professor.

Opening the door again Severus Snape slammed the door behind him shocking the two teens out of their love making. "Three hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor!" he roared, taking away all their house points Gryffindor was now in last place for the house cup. "And fifty points from Slytherin for you actions Draco" Snape added throwing the robes at the two boys.

Draco and Harry quickly dressed themselves and stood before their teacher with their heads down. Draco was visibly shaken that they had been caught by the head of his house and not to mention his godfather.

"Potter, If I could I would have you expelled finally for you actions. Now get out of my sight before I force feed you some poison" Snape growled as the raven haired teen looked back at Draco before taking off at top speed to get back to his dorm. Turning back to his favorite student Severus was ready "Draco just go back to your dorm, I believe you have another class soon so you should go freshen up, you look ruffled" the potion master said walking the blonde out of the classroom.

Draco's face was flushed red at the embarrassment that Severus had walked in on him and Harry. "I know that this isn't the time to be asking, but please don't say anything about this sir especially to my father he'd kill me" he said looking up at the potion master.

"I can't promise much Draco, I will promise that I will keep your name out of it as best I can, just stay away from that Potter boy he like a Grim bringing death to those around him." Severus said leaving the blonde at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

-------

Slipping inside his common room Draco decided that he didn't want to go to any classes the rest of the day. Going to his empty dorm he crawled into bed and closed all the curtains and used a silencing and locking spell allowing him his own privacy in the room he shared with the boys from his year.

He wanted to see Harry but he knew that they had to keep up their rivalry during the day and at night they could see each other. Currently they were meeting up in the empty entrance hall and snuck into one of the many secret rooms in the walls of the castle.

Draco wondered how Harry was doing since it was well known that he was the one who lost and gained the most points in Hogwarts history._ Everyone is going to know it's him and it's my fault for baiting him today…no one will speak to him for a long time now. _ Draco thought looking up at the top of his canopy bed. He curled up and buried himself in his blankets so he could hide away from the world and wait till dinner so he could see his raven haired angel again.

"Oh Harry what are you doing right now?" Draco whispered to himself softly as he hugged his pillow against his chest.

-----------------

Up in the Gryffindor common room Harry sat curled up on an overstuffed arm chair as others around him loudly complained about the loss of house points. Hugging the small throw pillow in his arms Harry sighed softly as he heard his friends throw questions around as they tried to find out who lost all the house points and put them in last place.

Ron stood up "We all have to be on our best behavior and earn all those points back. And once we found out who lost all the points for our house we'll make sure he or she pays for this." The red head said once again exaggerating.

Harry felt a lump grow in his throat as his friends basically turned on him without even knowing it was Harry who was the one that lost all the points. Getting up from his chair Harry moved up to the boys dormitory and collapsed onto his bed and sighed. If anyone had found out he was the one that lost all the points his life would be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secret, Secret I got a Secret**

By dinner time Harry had talked himself into a depressive slump; his whole house was still talking about the missing points. Pushing the food around his plate Harry looked up across the great hall and looked at the blonde who was looking up at the same moment. When their eyes met both teens felt slightly better. Getting up from his seat Harry slipped out of the great hall and bolted at top speed to his dorm where he grabbed his broom and moved like a cat as he made it down to the front door and made it outside where the cool air hit his face.

"I was wondering how long you were going to take getting out here" Draco said from the shadows holding his broom as well. Walking over to Harry he smirked a bit and pulled the other teen into the shadows and kissed him for a few minutes before pulling away and leaving the other boy breathless. "We should hurry and get our nightly flight in before we're caught and loose even more house points" the blonde said mounting his broom and taking off towards the Quidditch pitch down by the lake.

Mounting his own broom Harry flew after the blonde and finally caught up to Draco, as the two circled the pitch they enjoyed the feeling of the roar of the wind in their ears as they flew like birds. Slowing down so they were hovering Harry moved closer to Draco and looked at him.

"You are really one of a kind, you're the only one who worships the ground I walk on not because I'm Harry Potter but because I'm good at what I do" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes "You just keep telling yourself that, especially if it helps you perform." The blonde quipped as he leaned over and kissed the other teen as they floated in the air.

Harry finally pulled away first "we should go in soon before Snape catches us out here and takes away more points from me" he remarked as he began his decent to the ground below. The blonde soon followed with a smirk on his lips. "I'm more worried he's going to let it slip to my father that he caught us doing what we were doing today" he said blushing at the thought of Harry and him in the potion class room.

-------

As the two teens headed back up to the castle they talked about how mad Snape was for their defiling his classroom. Both were chuckling at the memory and the feeling of doing something so wrong and get caught.

"I truly thought that over grown bat was going to keel over when he started yelling at us" Harry said as he walked backwards up the hill to the castle. As he walked, he felt that he walked into something or someone. Looking at Draco he saw the blonde go pale.

"So I'm an overgrown bat am I?" Snape asked with a sickening smirk on his lips. Harry wanted to whimper at how stupid he was to say such things out loud. Turning around the raven haired Gryffindor looked up at his professor and swallowed hard.

Snape's hand shot out like a snake and grabbed Harry by the arm. "Now I finally have you, you're going to be expelled from this school forever.' Snape laughed out as he dragged the teen up toward the castle doors that were spilling the golden torch light over the dark steps and grass.

Draco sighed and trudged behind Harry and Snape. He had gotten in trouble twice in one day; he kept his eyes on Harry as the potion master dragged the teen up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh we're going to get expelled" Draco whimpered as he kept close to Harry as he held onto his broom handle, his other hand gripping onto Harry's cloak tightly as they went up the moving staircase into Dumbledore's office with the potion master.

The office gave off a peaceful and calming feeling that both teens when both sighed at the calmness around them Snape cleared his throat scaring both boys back into submission.

"Severus my dear boy what brings you up here so late?" Dumbledore asked smiling at the teens who were practically cowering beside each other.

Grabbing Harry by the shoulder Severus pulled him forward "Not counting this morning Potter has broken at least fifty school rules and has forced me to take all of Gryffindor's house points away. And I just caught both of them again breaking the rules by flying around the pitch during non- flight hours. I feel that Potter is a bad influence and should be expelled." Severus announced looking at the boy who lived.

Dumbledore laughed softly "Severus, my dear boy you must give up this personal vendetta against Harry, now tell me what has he done that is so awful to warrant his expulsion from school." The aged wizard remarked at his former student.

Snape's face paled as he cleared his throat and composed himself. "They were snogging on a desk in my classroom and Potter thinks that the detention I gave him wasn't enough, and I was forced to take away the rest of his house points and some from my own house." He said taking a deep breath. "I know that you will see fit to expel Potter" he said looking at the headmaster.

The wise headmaster looked at his former student and laughed softly "Your quite amusing Severus, but snogging as you say in the class room is not that serious as long as they aren't doing it during your class then I will not being expelling anyone tonight, in fact I remember being in the same position you two are in… oh I remember all the times we got caught, the hot snogging by the common room fire and the occasional shag in the closets. Good times." Dumbledore said as he busied himself with some sweets.

Harry, Draco and Severus all paled at the thoughts that had invaded their minds and shiver ran down their thoughts at the metal images.

Severus cleared his throat "I must be going sir, I suspect you will speak with these two trouble makers and make sure I never have to witness that again for as long as I live." The man said turning on his heel and leaving before the headmaster could answer.

Dumbledore smiled at the teens "I'm sure you two have learned your lesson for the evening and I'm sure Severus has as well. Now off to bed you two before someone else catches you two wandering in the halls." The headmaster remarked as he winked at the two.

As Harry and Draco left they didn't look back, when they reached the bottom of the staircase they started to laugh at the image in their mind. "We've had enough adventure for one night… and images in our minds that will haunt us forever…" Draco said quietly.

Nodding his head Harry sighed "Well my corridor is down this way, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." He said giving Draco a quick kiss before slipping off and going to the painting of the fat lady. Mumbling the password he slipped into the common room and trudged up the stairs to his dorm. When he pushed the door open every boy in the Gryffindor house was waiting for him.

A boy two years older than Harry, whose first name eluded Harry, his surname was Reins standing at the front of the others; Harry knew that he was in charge. "We figured it out Potter, you're the one who lost us all the house points…you're the only one who hasn't proven they weren't the one who lost the points." He said pushing his dirty blond hair out of his eyes. Reaching into his robes he grabbed a small crystal bottle. "Everyone here and all the girls have take one drop and spilled the truth. Now you're the only one left… now you can do this the easy way or the hard way" Rutgers said nodding to the two boys that had moved in behind Harry.

Harry looked around and sighed "just get it over with" he said holding his hand out for the bottle, when he got it he put two drops on his tongue.

"Where were you and what were you doing when you got caught?" Rutger asked looking at Harry as he stood in the middle of the circle.

Harry could feel the truth serum working right away, on the inside he was glad it wasn't a direct question "I was in Snape's classroom and I was snogging someone and Snape walked in and caught us." Harry responded not taking his eyes off of the teen in front of him. The boys in the room congratulated him and whooped in laughter at the thought of Snape seeing Harry with some girl.

"Was it that girl your always with? Or another girl from this house" a boy in the back yelled?

"No it's not Hermione and it's not a girl from Griffindor" Harry responded, he was getting worried about how personal the questions were getting.

"Well then what house are they from?" another voice called from behind the first circle of boys. It sounded like a first or second year that had the unfortunate luck to be stuck behind older boys.

"Slytherin" Harry answered his cheeks turning red in his mind he was screaming that he hoped no one would ask who it was that he was snogging though he knew that question was running through every mind in the room.

Rutger smirked "I'm not going to ask the obvious question everyone is thinking right now, even though I know everyone is dying to know. What I want to know is where you were between the end of dinner and right before you were walked in this door?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Most of the boys nodded their heads and repeated the same question till the room was filled with overlapping voices.

Harry looked around the room once "I was outside at the Quidditch pitch and then I got caught by Snape again and taken to Dumbledore's office then I came here" he responded letting out a small breath.

The boys around the room began to whisper to each other like Harry was on trial and they were the judges and jury. The raven haired teen became nervous he didn't know when the next question was coming. In his mind he begged for this to end quickly before anyone asked him the dreaded question of who he had been with in Snape's classroom. It was in that moment of silence that Harry noticed the dorm room had been charmed to be big enough to allow every boy in with room to spare.

Dean who was to Harry's left looked at his friend. "Being outside alone is boring when you're riding around, were you with anyone other than when Snape caught you?" he questioned. More chatter began to fill the room as everyone once again began to wonder the same thing.

Harry gave a sigh of relief "Malfoy, he followed me out and challenged me to a race around the pitch and that's when we got caught."

William Rutger smirked and uncrossed his arms for a moment and stretched them over his head. "Only a few more questions Harry, like, what year is your secret lover in? Are they on the Quidditch team, do ask you anything about our team like what our game tactics are for the games? And finally who is this secret Slytherin?" he asked, all the boys in the room went dead silent as they listened to Harry's responses.

The teen looked around the room and tried to hold the answers back, as he struggled against the potion he took he closed his eyes and wished that it was only a dream and that everyone would go away, when he opened his eyes he saw they were still there and the words were forcing their way out of his mouth.

"They are in the same year as me sixth, yes they are on the Quidditch team as well, no they never as ask me for anything about the team or what our moves are for the games at all. We have a much deeper understanding than that. And finally the last answer is…" Harry stopped speaking and smirked his wordy answers had allowed him to beat the serum and it had worn off in time to keep his secret safe for another day.

Harry looked around at all the other boys around him and smirked "You found out why so why do you really need to know who?" he asked them as he made his way through the crowd toward his bed. " Do you mind I would like to go to bed now" he remarked as he watched the boys from the other years file out of his dorm room leaving him and his roommates alone.

"Sorry mate we just really needed to know who lost us all those points is all" Ron said as he started to get ready for bed as well. Smiling, Harry looked out the window at the night sky and shrugged his shoulders "It's all right, just as long as you all respect that I told you and you don't need to know any more." He said climbing into bed and removing his glasses._ I never would have heard the end of it if they knew the truth._ Harry thought closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't Play With Your Wand**

By the next morning Harry had convinced himself the night before was nothing but a dream. Running down to the great hall Harry sighed as he sat down on the bench across from Ron and next to Hermione.

Harry grabbed the pitcher of ice cold pumpkin juice and poured himself a goblet full and started to drink it. Hermione leant over "So Harry… how long, have you been shagging Draco?" She whispered in his ear. Spitting out his pumpkin juice across the table Ron sat in shock as the juice dripped off of him. "Was there a reason for that? Is that for last night?" he asked grabbing a napkin and wiping his face off.

The raven haired teen's face was deep red; he looked at his friend beside him and gaped for a few minutes before he could finally speak. "How…how did you find out?" he asked breathlessly putting the empty goblet down on the wood table.

"Well I was quite sure, but you just confirmed my suspicions. I started to figure it out when Slytherin finally lost house points from Snape, someone had to do something and I figured it had to be the same time that all of our house points went missing and it was just deduction that it was him. I mean come on… you both were the last ones to leave the class room. It doesn't get any easier to figure out then that." She said pushing some of her bushy hair out of her face.

Harry cleared his throat a bit as he thought of a response to the statement. "Hermione… you've got to keep this a secret from everyone." He whispered putting his head down a bit as he looked at his plate. Harry was glad that it was Saturday and that he didn't have to deal with Snape for two full days.

Grabbing as much toast as he could carry the boy who lived got up from the table and ran out the giant doors and out onto the grounds. Having everyone's eyes on him made it hard to eat.

"You know someone is going to wonder why you keep following me Draco" Harry remarked looking over his shoulder at the blonde who was keeping his cloak around him in the cool morning air.

Sitting on a rock beside the other teen Draco just smirked as he stole a piece of toast "Let them wonder…I knew what I was getting into when we started going out, if you're having second thoughts about everything then let me convince you that being with me is better than any other guy in this school." Draco whispered licking the edge of Harry's ear causing him to jump.

Harry removed his cloak and stuck the last piece of toast in his mouth and chewed before swallowing "You come with me now before Snape sees us and disrupts us from having any fun ever again" the teen mumbled dragging Draco off till they were beside the lake in a spot that was hidden from lawn in front of the castle. Pulling his own cloak off Draco balled it up and used it as a pillow as he lay on the cloak they were using as a blanket.

The two teens were happy alone together they each kept chatting about the future and what they wanted to do after school ended. Draco nuzzled against Harry as he talked about his father's plans for him. "He wants me to get the dark mark and serve you know who…but I can't do that when I'm with you." He said softly staying close to the other teen.

Putting his arm around the blonde Harry smiled "Don't worry, I'll defeat Voldemort and you don't have to worry about any mark at all" he said rubbing Draco's back."Also I have to tell you something important. Last night I was questioned about the lost house points, they used truth serum, but don't worry, they didn't ask who I was snogging with in the class room… Also Hermione figured it out that we're together" he said keeping the blonde close.

Burying his face against Harry's should Draco smiled and closed his eyes to rest as the trees above them kept them cool.

--------------

Both teens were unaware that someone was sneaking up behind them. They didn't even notice the flash from a camera as they both lay together.

"You hear something?" Draco mumbled from his position next to Harry. The raven haired teen cracked one of his eyes open and looked around for the noise Draco supposedly heard and shrugs his shoulders a bit. "There is no one there" he mumbled pulling Draco on top of him so the blonde would keep him warm. Just as they got comfortable another clicking sound filled the air.

Harry sat up "That time I heard something" he said pushing Draco off of his lap "Wait here I'll look around" he said getting up and walking around checking behind all the trees and boulders that dotted the area. "Nothing… now can we get back to what we were doing?" Harry asked sitting back down and kisses Draco.

"Ron, Harry is going to kill you when he finds out you took his invisibility cloak and Dennis's camera to take these pictures" Hermione whispered as she stood close to Ron under the cloak.

Ron ignored the girl next to him and pulled her up the front lawn of the school till they reached the large doors. "Trust me Hermione it's all for the best…if Harry doesn't want these photos to ruin everything he'll come back to his senses for the good of the Quidditch team." Ron said running up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room to develop the pictures.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes "This is not going to end well at all" she said to herself as she made her way up the stairs after Ron." Folding up the invisibility cloak Hermione stuck it in her bag as she made her way up the moving stair cases. When she got to the common room Ron was already handing the camera back to Dennis to get the film developed. The bushy haired girl just sighed and made her way to the boy's dorm and dropped the cloak back into Harry's trunk. Leaving the room just as quickly Hermione went to her dorm and grabbed a large book she was reading for fun and went back to the common room to read for a while.

-----------

Back down by the lake Snape had decided to look for some plants to restock his stores in the classroom. As he walked closer to the shore he overheard a pair of voices in the distance. Moving closer her made sure to keep silent, he was in a terrible mood that once again the golden boy, also known as Potter was not being expelled…again. Severus wanted to take his anger out on any student by dishing out detentions for the smallest rule broken. Making his way towards the rocks he heard Draco's voice.

"Stop playing with your wand so much or it's going to go off before your ready" Draco said in an annoyed tone.

Snape stood behind the large rocks out of sight and listened to the conversation.

Harry chuckled softly unaware they were being watched. "If you keep grabbing it like that then I am going to lose control" he laughed out trying to squirm out of Draco's grip.

Severus felt the blood leave his face and his legs go weak, he had to lean against the rocks in front of him just to keep listening in on the conversation in front of him.

Draco tightened his grip "If you just swing it around without any cares it's no wonder you're all over the place when you use that thing, you need some self control." Draco remarked with a stern voice.

Harry groaned loudly at that point and responded. "I'll try and learn some self control, if you stop making things so hard."

At that point Severus felt like he was going to lose all self control. Gathering his composure Severus sighed softly and looked over the rocks, he expected to see something disturbing he saw the two teens practicing spells while lying on the ground. Rolling his eyes he pulled out his own wand and walked around the rocks to where his two students were.

What are you two doing out here?" he asked staring down at them.

"Professor, I was just teaching Potter how to cast spells and duel without missing his target" Draco said keeping his hand on top of Harry's a wicked smirk playing on his very pale lips.

Severus gaped for a moment before sighing loudly and closing his mouth before he opened it to speak again. "Potter, Malfoy detention tonight in my class room you two will be scrubbing out caldrons till you both learn; how to behave in a class room." Snape said looking at the two teens.

Draco smirked "Don't worry sir we'll be on our best behavior tonight I'm sure of it" the blonde called as the potion master walked away in a huff.

----------

By the end of dinner Harry and Draco made their way down to the potion class room, when they pushed the classroom door open they met a sight that made them both want to cry. What looked like a thousand caldrons covered every surface of the classroom. Severus had every student leave their dirty caldron in the room so he could punish the two teens.

On the board in the front of room was a message "Clean these, the muggle way" Harry read aloud with a groan. Draco grabbed a brush and tossed it to his boyfriend before grabbing a bucket of fresh water and heading for one of the bigger caldrons. Getting down on his knees he began to scrub the outside of the pewter pot.

"Stop staring at my arse and get to work" he said his voice echoing off the empty caldron. Harry let out a long sigh before getting on his knees and started to scrub another caldron off. The caked on carbon remains of the wood was starting to stain his hands black.

"You know next time, we should shag in the usual broom closet instead of Snape's class room" Harry remarked, getting a chuckle from across the room he kept scrubbing the caldron, when he finished the outside he began on the inside which was worse. Deep Purple goo was caked all over the inside, just by looking at it he could tell this was first year caldron especially from the poor care the caldron had.

Draco wished they had been allowed to use gloves to cover his hands the slimy feeling of what ever in the caldron he was cleaning gave him the impression it was moving. "I'm a Malfoy, Malfoys don't scrub caldrons ever… we have someone else do it for us" he whined. In the year he had been dating Harry his whiny self hadn't fully gone away yet.

Harry smirked he liked hearing Draco start getting upset about even the smallest things "Hey, you this is your fault. If you hadn't wanted to snog last night then we wouldn't have ended up fall asleep in class and we wouldn't have ended up on our hands and knees." Harry called across the field of caldrons.

Scoffing loudly Draco raised himself up to look over a smaller stack of caldrons "Oh don't act so high and mighty, You want me here sweaty on my hands and knees" Draco said, once he realized what he said he blushed brightly. "That's not what I meant, get your mind out of the gutter Potter" Draco said rolling his eyes as Harry chuckled at his poor word choice.

By that point the large wood door swung open and Severus scanned the room making sure that both teens were there and were on separate sides of the room. "Following orders I see, I know Draco listens but it's quite the shock to see you actually listening to rules for once Potter. I half expected you to be lounging around or trying to take advantage of your class mate in his position.

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything to make his detention go any longer than it already was going to be. Keep his eyes on his work he continued to work at the purple goo that didn't seem to be coming off at all.

When both teens had finished a total of ten caldrons each they both were at their wits end, Draco was near tears his back was screaming for him to move his position and his knees felt like they were on fire. Not to mention bother their hands were bloody from the blisters and the soapy water stung like hell. Both teens kept their mouths shut. Snape wanted a reaction mostly from Harry so he could ream him out for being weak.

When the clock in the great hall chimed midnight Harry and Draco never wanted to see another caldron again or clean one again the muggle way. Detention should have ended hours ago but Severus wasn't backing down till everything was clean or the boys admitted defeat.

Getting up from his seat Severus walked to the door "Since you two aren't finished I am turning in for the night and you two are stay here and clean till everything is done. I've charmed the door not to let you out till the task is done the muggle way" he said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Draco groaned and stood up, his legs almost collapsed under his body weight. "How can you still work like this? We've been doing this for hours" he remarked rubbing his neck.


End file.
